The present invention relates to an optical transmission system; and, more particularly, to a dispersion compensation device which is capable of simultaneously compensating an accumulated dispersion and dispersion slope of a single-mode optical fiber in a high-speed long-distance optical transmission system and a wavelength division transmission system in an effective manner.
Generally, when, in a high-speed long-distance optical transmission system, optical signals are transmitted through a single-mode optical fiber, a transmission speed and a transmission distance are greatly restricted by a dispersion of the single-mode optical fiber. Consequently, for the high-speed long-distance transmission system, a device, which is capable of compensating for a total amount of an accumulated dispersion value of the single-mode optical fiber, is necessarily required. Particularly, in the case of a multi-channel wavelength division multiplexing optical transmission system, a dispersion slope as well as the total amount of the dispersion values also need to be compensated through a dispersion compensation device.
A conventional single-mode optical fiber for use in a high-speed long-distance transmission system is designed to transmit optical signals having the wavelength band of 1310 nm. The conventional single-mode optical fiber has the dispersion value at near zero in the wavelength band of 1310 nm. With the development of the optical amplifying technology, however, the transmission wavelength band has a tendency to be diverted to a wavelength band of 1550 nm. In addition, with a transmission capacity becoming increased, the transmission speed becomes highly increased and a wavelength division transmission method for transmitting different signals having several wavelengths, should be used.
On the other hand, the single-mode optical fiber has the dispersion of approximately 17 ps/(nmxc2x7km) in the wavelength band of 1550 nm, so that there is a distance restriction in the high-speed optical transmission system. For example, in transmitting the optical signals at the speed of 10 bps, an available transmission distance is approximately 60 km. As is well known to those skilled in the art, with the increase of transmission speed, the available transmission distance is inversely proportional to a square of the ratio of speed increase. Accordingly, in the high-speed long-distance optical transmission system using the single-mode optical fiber, there has been proposed a method for compensating a dispersion of the single-mode optical fiber using a dispersion compensation device, wherein the dispersion may restrict an available transmission distance.
The conventional dispersion compensation device has a dispersion value, which is of opposite sign and magnitude identical to the accumulated dispersion values of the single-mode optical fiber. In addition, the dispersion compensation device is coupled to the single-mode optical fiber and has a function to make the sum of dispersion values of the single-mode optical fiber and the dispersion compensation device zero. Meanwhile, in the wavelength division optical transmission system using various wavelengths, a dispersion of each of the wavelengths should be compensated and an dispersion slope of each of the wavelengths should be also compensated. Here, the dispersion slope is defined by a derivative of the dispersion value per a unit length of the optical fiber with respect to each wavelength.
The conventional dispersion compensation optical fiber is designed to have a very large negative dispersion. In the dispersion compensation optical fiber, a dispersion value per a unit length of the dispersion compensation optical fiber, a dispersion slope per a unit length of the dispersion compensation optical fiber, and a length of the dispersion compensation optical fiber are determined as follows:
Lsmfxc3x97Dsmf+Ldcfxc3x97Ddcf=0xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(Eq. 1)
                                          S            smf                                D            smf                          =                              S            dcf                                D            dcf                                              (                  Eq          .                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          2                )            
where, Lsmf is a length of a single-mode optical fiber, Dsmf is a dispersion value per a unit length of the single-mode optical fiber, Ssmf is a dispersion slope per a unit length of the single-mode optical fiber, Ldcf is a dispersion value per a unit length of the dispersion compensation optical fiber, and Sdcf is a dispersion slope per a unit length of the dispersion compensation optical fiber.
As described above, the conventional dispersion compensation device is composed of one kind of optical fiber. Therefore, since the dispersion slope as well as the dispersion value should be compensated by exactly adjusting the ratio between the dispersion value and the dispersion slope by using one kind of the dispersion compensation optical fiber, there has been a disadvantage that it is difficult to fabricate the dispersion compensation optical fiber and to obtain a desired characteristic of the dispersion compensation optical fiber.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a dispersion compensation device which is capable of simultaneously compensating an accumulated dispersion and dispersion slope of a single-mode optical fiber in a high-speed long-distance optical transmission system and a wavelength division optical transmission system in an effective manner.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for use in an optical transmission system having a single-mode optical fiber, for simultaneously compensating a dispersion value and a dispersion slope in the single-mode optical fiber, comprising: a dispersion compensating fiber containing N number of component optical fibers arranged in a serial fashion, N being a positive integer more than one, wherein each of the component optical fibers has a different dispersion value per a unit length, a different dispersion slope per a unit length and a different length.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an optical transmission system for transmitting an optical signal emitted by a transmitter to a receiver, comprising: a) a single-mode optical fiber for providing a path wherein the optical signal is passed therethrough; and b) a dispersion compensator, connected to said the single-mode optical fiber, wherein said dispersion compensator includes a dispersion compensating fiber containing N number of component optical fibers arranged in a serial fashion, N being a positive integer more than one, each of the component optical fibers having a different dispersion value per a unit length, a different dispersion slope per a unit length and a different length.